Station Sale
Plot Dave overhears co-workers talking about him while he's under his desk. Mr. James smooths everything out. Summary At their morning meeting, Dave informs everyone that the snack machine is for everyone and not to make the items their primary diet source. Beth then tells everyone to stop looking at her, because she makes 'next to nothing' so everyone thinks she'll eat anything for free. Dave says nobody believes that, to which Bill says he does and asks Dave to give her a raise because all she eats for lunch are ketchup packets and Tic Tacs. Mr. James informs the meeting that he has been working on finding a wife, widdling his original list of 36 candidates down to 29. Jimmy then starts to give a speech about change in a mans life, Beth asks to be excused for secretarial duties and having dismissed her, Jimmy informs the rest of the group if they'd like to stay to hear his speech and they all leave except Joe. Mr. James then informs the group that he is in negotiations to sell the station. After he leaves, Matthew asks if anyone is going to do anything. He tries to start a protest by standing on a chair changing "No sale! No sale!", and he immediately falls off. Back in Dave's office, he and Lisa are discussing the sale of the station when Joe comes in to ask them if they know about the company Mr. James is in talks with to sell the station. They both reply no, and he says he does but starts to talk away. Joe informs them the last radio station they bought, they fired half the staff and forced the others to take pay cuts. Joe leaves, and Beth comes in and asks them if they have any hints of what's happening to the station because she bought a new expensive leopard print jacket and didn't want to spend the money if she was losing her job. She then tells Dave and Lisa that she heard the last station Robertson bought fired half the employees and forced the other half to get haircuts. Catherine comes in as Beth is leaving and tells them she heard the company got rid of half and half and made everybody eat cold cuts. She worries they are some kind of dairy or meat processing conglomerate. Bill enters and doesn't seem to be visibly upset about possibly losing the station, saying he feels his job is secure saying that he has other talents. He then goes to do different accents and languages announcing news, weather and music thus proving his point. Matthew comes in to put a black armband around Bill's arm in silent protest, but then tells him he only has two as they are his socks. Bill tells him to handcuff himself to his desk instead and when Matthew asks where he'd get a pair of handcuffs, Bill pulls a pair out of his desk and hands them to him then quoting John Keats. Matthew then handcuffs himself to his chair. Mr. James comes into the office to meet with the Robertson company and in walks a beautiful young woman. She meets Dave, who then confronts Mr. James and tells him he is a whore since he is just going through a charade of selling the company to get her to be his wife. In the break room, Lisa is trying to rally everyone but they all cannot agree on a tactic so they begin fighting at once. Dave then informs them of Mr. James' ruse and tells them to stop worrying. Mr. James comes into Dave's office and tells Dave he has actually sold the station because they offered him a great amount of money. Jimmy tells the group together and they try to change his mind by coming up with a plan, only they can't. They all then stay up in the office until Mr. James' midnight deadline discussing options but they still hadn't found one. Matthew then says he turned the clock ahead ten minutes, making it 12:05, meaning that he missed the deadline and therefore can't sell the station anymore. When that doesn't work, seeing as it's just a loose deadline, Dave comes up with the flip a coin option. Heads, the station sells. Tails, he keeps it. Jimmy agrees and Dave flips the coin but it lands on heads every time. Beth offers Jimmy $49.25 and a piece of gum to keep the station giving him a viewpoint of selling the station to make millions or keeping a station worth millions and earning $50. As Jimmy is dialing the Robertson company, he considers Beth's proposal and accepts. She then gives him ABC (already been chewed) gum to which he takes them and puts them in his mouth. After everyone leaves, Bill and Matthew are left and Bill asks for his handcuffs back to which Matthew says he gave them back to him already - they are around his ankle attached to his chair. The next day, Mr. James and Dave are in his office when Dave asks him why he really didn't go through with the sale and Jimmy shows a rare emotion saying the crew means the world to him and he couldn't imagine selling. Trivia Gallery Category:Season Two Category:Episodes